The Truce
by Shaggley
Summary: When a new supervillain is dropped unconscious every morning on Kim's house, she has no choice but to search for a culprit... but who will she find? Maybe Shego knows the answer... KiGo. Done for Rinacat's Kigo Declaration Contest.


New and improved!  
Well, maybe not so new, but improved nonetheless: I checked and fixed, and I hope now will be even more pleasurable to read.  
I wish to thanks IdrewAcow and Honolicious for their kind words, and also every person who left a review, a favourite or just a view.  
Thank you, I promise I'll be working on more KiGo.

And, like I just said, review.  
Or I unleash the bees.

**The Truce**

* * *

On her personal scale of strangeness, Kim Possible's last week would have scored an 8.6 out of 10.  
After all, finding an unconscious, tied up Motor Ed on her threshold was ___so_ not the best way to begin another Monday morning.  
On the rope that was enveloping the villain, then, she discovered a little square of white paper; when she was sure the tied biker was unconscious as he seemed – touching him with a broomstick was the best solution she came up with – she opened it, and raised an eyebrow.

_-7_

Was all that was written on it. At the time she thought of a sheer coincidence – or a lucky strike; after all, the mad biker was ready for prison. It was just another sitch, one that luckily resolved itself. She called for GJ to come and take it, and she considered the sitch resolved; she didn't think about it the rest of the day – school didn't help - nor thought about the strange paper sheet with that number on it.  
At least until the next morning, when she found Duff Killigan in front of her door, tied up and with a golf mace knotted around his neck.  
And on him, another little square of paper – and another number. _-6._

Like the day before, thought, she had little time to try to find a reason why she found two supervillains in her front door: other than school, it seemed like the activity of Dr. Drakken was coming up a notch, and Global Justice needed her to keep an eye on him.  
He didn't commit any crimes – yet – but the number of henchmen coming in and out from his not-so-secret laboratory worried Kim, when she observed it on Tuesday evening on a near hill, and was a clear sign that something was boiling up. But, still, nothing that justified a blitz.  
When she woke on the Wednesday morning, something pushed her to watch the front door from her room's window, before she raised both eyebrows, passed a startled Drs. Possible in the kitchen, and opened the door to find another tied up, unconscious villain.  
This time was DNAmy, and the number – she knew it before opening the small sheet – was _-5_.

That evening, she went to GJ's headquarters, and had a long discussion with Betty Director about who could deliver three of the most wanted, not to mention dangerous, villains in the world on the front room of Possible house like they were the morning's newspaper. And that number, minus five: what was that about?  
A rapid search showed that there were at least seven - and not five - supervillains still free, including Drakken and Shego, on top of the list. Another search showed that no other known hero had the brilliant idea of seeking, capturing and delivering Kim's enemies one by one on her threshold. Not even Team Go, which was the first suspect – Hego seemed genuinely startled at the new.  
As for the captured villains, no one could provide a description of who knocked them down; they all said the same thing: a shadow, stronger and quicker than anything they had seen before. Then, lights off.  
The day ended with the decision to put a number of cameras around Kim's house, and to reinforce surveillance on the seven remaining supervillains.

The next morning, they become six. This time was Dementor's turn.

Nonetheless pleased by the increasing number of criminals in GJ custody, the strangeness of the thing begun to worry Kim when the cameras outside her house shown no sign at all. Around six in the morning, Dementor was simply dropped on the door by a shadow, too fast to be clearly discerned by the cameras.  
And so, for the next two nights, Kim managed to wake up around the four A.M., and standing before the door, but her tired eyes saw nothing else than a faint blur of shadows, and her ears heard nothing more than the soft ___thud_ of the villain's body when they were tossed not far from her.  
Monkey Fist came on Thursday.  
And the Senor Seniors – father and son, tied up together – came on Friday. This time the paper sheet was bigger, and on it...

___Drakken and Shego remain.  
In the park, Sunday midnight.  
Come alone._

And so she was – in the park, on Sunday night, with her usual cargo pants and black top, alone.  
She was also getting mad – midnight was long past and there was no sign of this new hero who, as it seemed, desperately needed her to get down Drakken and Shego after having beat up seven of the world's most dangerous criminals. In a _week_.  
She didn't tell anything to Betty about the last paper sheet. In fact, she was interested enough in this new hero sitch to lie to her chief, to her parents ___and_ to her boyfriend about the destination of her "Sunday night training". She only hoped no one of them would have the dangerous idea of taking a walk in the park.  
Speaking of which, the place was silent, dark and slightly cool in the spring night; her nose smelled the scent of mud and leaves, but her eyes saw nothing but the frame of the trees' shadows.  
Kim was annoyed – she had covered almost the entire park already, and found no one. She stopped in the middle of the bridge over the small river which crossed the park, and scratched her temple.  
During the last week, Drakken and his green-skinned, plasma-firing sidekick had been in their lair all the time; she had actually saw Shego going out on a green and black motorbike just once – and she had returned after just an hour. If she was going to storm with this Zorro guy into Drakken's lair... well, she wasn't sure she was going to do it. After all, she had no backup with Wade, or Ron.  
The thought of her boyfriend made Kim frown. She had lied to him, a thing she had never done before... at least, not in this way. She leaned back, settling her back on the wood of the bridge, and listening to the silence.  
In fact... the silence was... a little too deep.  
Not that she expected much noise on a spring night, but until now she had not seen a person – a thing about she was actually worried when she decided to come here in the first place. But no, no young couples kissing in the dark – a flash of Ron's face passed on her mind, accentuating her frown – no cops, no drunks.  
No one.  
Just the slight noise of the wind caressing the leaves.  
Kim passed her hand on her nose. Twice.  
The thought of her lie to Ron was becoming more and more annoying; during the last weeks she begun to found out that being together with Ron was so not the great idea she thought it was in the first place. The boy was just too tied up on being her best friend, almost a relative – heck, almost a ___brother_ – and wasn't acclimatizing too good to all the new attentions, little details and behaviours Kim demanded from him.  
She sighed.  
It was not that Ron was an idiot – he demonstrated too many times otherwise – but this "best friend since Pre-Kindergarten" thing was so much hard-wired into the boy's mind that Kim sometimes doubted she had done the right choice. Maybe she had gain a love she didn't deserve.  
Kim sighed again.  
It was just right, wasn't it? Her best friend, her partner, her adorably funny, deliciously naive best ___freaking_ friend was going to end up being her boyfriend. Her husband.  
The thought made her shudder.

Determined to think it was just the slightly cool wind, Kim moved from the bridge to the only part of the park she had still to cover. If this so-called hero had no intentions to show his ugly face, she was going to came back home, change her clothes and going out with Ron.  
Maybe this time she would have convinced him to go somewhere different than _Bueno Nacho_.  
Entering in the narrow trail between two hedges, she caught a flick of light on the right corner of her vision.  
A flick of green light.  
Like a reflex, she assumed her fighting position, scanning the park for a hint of the presence of Shego. Her heart started beating faster, sending blood on her nervous system, while her eyes narrowed.  
Sho forced herself to think that the punding n her chest was just caused from the heath of the upcoming battle, and there was no other reason... she couldn't lose focus. Think about the sitch, she said to herself.  
If this was a plan of this mister Zorro to catch Shego, it was so going to hell. And her with it.  
What was that plan, after all? Was she intended to be nothing but a _bait_? After all, this so-called hero has shown himself capable of handling criminals as dangerous as Monkey Fist and as well protected and organized as the Senor Seniors...mayb-  
"_Hel-lo_, Kimmie."  
She let out a little shriek at the sound of the plasma-wielding woman's voice behind her back. She turned, raising both her gloved hands to protect her face and torso. Before her, the smirking figure of the green thief was lazy leaned on the hedge, a finger lightened up with emerald plasma, which sent flickering lights on the woman's catsuit, the leaves and the face of a startled Kim Possible.  
And Kim knew that whatever grand master plan was conceived, it had just fallen in pieces, as she stared at the look on Shego's face.  
The thief was exhibiting in her devilish trademark smirk, but that was no big – nothing that could startle Kim after having seen it for the millionth time – no, it was the smallest hint of something into the villainess eyes, something that throw upside down all the beliefs Kim had about her arch nemesis.  
Shego was _happy_.  
Not just triumphant, not just filled with the rush of fighting.  
Kim took a step back. What was going on?  
Shego remained still, her gaze indulging on the teenage hero's face, the smirk slightly bigger now.  
"You don't seem glad to see me, Pumpkin." A mock pout take place of the smirk. "I'm hurt."  
Kim panted.  
"Wha-what are you doing here, Shego?" The expression on her enemy's face was baffling her; three years of fights, of conjectures on the nature of Shego were trembling under that pout, that voice tone.  
"Doy! Aren't you supposed to be the _hero_, Kimmie?" She waved her hand, fluttering the green light and the shadows. The smirk came back. "You should already know why I'm here." Shego advanced, assuming a fighting posture, and grinned.  
"And wha-"  
Kim's words were truncated by the incoming form of Shego; the thief sprinted, seemed for an instant to want to crush on the teenage superhero, then flipped on the right, slightly touching Kim's neck, and disappeared in the shadows.  
Kim stood dumbstruck by the villain's move; she turned and scanned the surrounding hedges, trees and shadows, but saw nothing, and heard nothing. Was Shego just going to ___play_ with her? The thought was at the same time thrilling and unpleasant; Kim shook her head. It was _Shego_ – and if there had been a time when she had hoped... whatever she had hoped, she knew better now: the thief was not to be trusted.  
___Let alone crus__-  
_Kim squashed the thought like a vermin. She had not time to thought about _that_ – especially after what happened with Ron.  
___Yeah, not thinking much about Ron now, huh?  
_Shut up.  
___And after all, she did seem happy.  
_Yeah, right, she _seemed_. She's always lying, she's just trying to take me off-balance. Kim kept her eyes focused on the surroundings, waiting for a shadow, a movement, something that would betray the whereabouts of the villain.  
___And if-  
_No! That was so not the time to think about... about that. Long ___forgotten_ story.  
She raised her head, as trying to shake of the undesirable thoughts, and opened her mouth.  
"Hey, mister unknown Superhero! I'm here! How showing up your face?"  
She waited for a response, but the only thing she got was the slight rustle of leaves.  
Kim sighed. This was not going well. The only thing she had to do, now, was discovering what Shego was up to, beat her, and trying to send her to a GJ's cell - at least for the couple of hours she would have need to catch her breath.  
She took a step onwards, still in the fighting position, waiting for a sign, a form, a-  
A green, flaming "T" appeared for an instant at her right, near to an oak.  
Well, something like that.  
She run in that direction, trying to find a hint of Shego's position, when another letter, an emerald "H", flashed one hundred of feet away, painting green the grey bench over which shone; she turned and followed the letter.  
Shego was playing with her, indeed. Kim smirked. On some level, she was glad about the action, the thrill, the pleasure of watching her body respond perfectly to every movement, the smell of excitement – after all, it was also for this that she became a hero in the first place.  
And there was the surplus value of not having time to think about why Shego seemed so happy and if that meant that maybe, Kim had another chance of-  
_No time to think, yes; sure.  
_Luckily, a plasma "I" shone some thirty feet away, between two trees, distracting her from her trail of thoughts; Kim focused on the letters, trying to find a way to spot Shego. "T", then "h", then "i"... "thi"? What was that for?  
An "S" flashed.  
"This", and then? Kim run, feeling the corners of her mouth rising in a smile; this kind of treasure hunt was more fun than she thought. "This"... this what? Whatever Shego was up to, she seemed more in a playful mood than into her usual rip-crush-burn one. Kim found herself to be quite amused from the change. After all, it had been a strange week altogether, why not to kick the strangeness up a notch?  
Another letter flamed, near the trail between the two hedges, a "W".  
Kim run after it; in an instant, another letter flashed itself, an "A". Kim spelled the words under her breath, before the last letter shone. As expected, it was an "Y".  
Kim frown. Was she heading into a trap? She stopped for a moment. There was no sense in this sitch; why was Shego... then she saw the dark form that emerged out from the trees' frame. Even in the darkness, it stood out on the night sky, enlightened by the moon; it was an obelisk of some kind, aimed to the sky.  
An alarm bell rang into her head. This was it. Kim started running between the hedges; all the activity in the Drakken's laboratory, the presence of Shego in the park... it was all to cover up this operation, whatever it may be. And her little hide and seek game... just to be sure she didn't interfere with the positioning of the obelisk, sure.  
The thought was unpleasant, in a way. She had hoped... she shook her head again. No time to think, she remembered herself. She had to save the world again; she dashed between the hedges, and entered in a patch of grass surrounded a circle of trees; in the middle, stood Shego, waving goodbye with her hand to the laughing form of Drakken, who was rising in the sky on board of what looked like a silver flying saucer.  
Kim cursed herself. Too late for catching Drakken red-handed. But... why was Shego still here?  
The thief turned on herself, and even in the little light of the moon and the city surroundings, Kim was able to see her smile.  
The teenage hero frowned, and resumed her fighting posture, her hand again before her face; she had to be prepared for whatever dirty trick the older woman had in store. But Shego remained relaxed; she tilted her head a little.  
"You did came." She sounded a little incredulous; maybe a little surprised. Maybe a little relieved.  
Kim tensed.  
___No time for this!  
_"How could I do otherwise, after you flashed your fire all the way around?"  
"Thought so." Responded the villainess. The self-confidence she showed just a couple of minutes ago was gone. She seemed not like the usual Shego.  
Kim took a glance at the obelisk behind the thief's form.  
"What is that thing for? Another one of Drakken's world conquest flawed plans?"  
Shego smiled sadly. She raised her hands and tilted her head a little more.  
"Well, let's say that the plan ___is_ to conquest something. But not the world." She begun to turn; for just an instant, Shego seemed... embarrassed? Worried perhaps?  
Kim raised her hand. She had no intention to let the thief's strange behaviour influence her decisions.  
"Freeze, Shego! Whatever devilment Drakken built this time, you are so not going to start it."  
Shego turned again. The smile was even sadder this time; the villainess licked her lips, nervous.  
"Too late, Princess." She shook her head. "I made up my mind."  
And with that words, Kim dashed in her direction, trying to stop her to... whatever she was going to do; Shego turned, touched the obelisk and ignited her hands like she had never done before.  
Kim was dazzled by the green light; she closed her eyes and her body stopped, while the light ate every form in the patch, ate the trees, ate Shego... and then, from the form of the obelisk, a pillar of green plasma ruptured the sky, pointed to the stars.

One hundred thousand feet up, one of Drakken's satellite beacon wandered sheepishly in the void; it was built long ago to redirect death rays and other forms of havoc, but had never detected more energy than a lightbulb.  
In the space there's no sound; otherwise, when the torrent of plasma unleashed from the obelisk struck it, it would have wowed in enthusiasm. What a sheer amount of ___energy_!  
The beacon redirected the green beam to the next one, stretching it into a thread, while the Earth's magnetic field started to respond to the plasma solicitations, trying to neutralize the radiations like it did with the solar wind. And like with the solar wind, the plasma stream started to produce light.  
On the planet surface, in the middle of a patch of grass behind a giant obelisk and a panting Shego, Kim gaped at what was happening in the sky. She started to shake her head in disbelief. It couldn't be.  
_Oh, come on._ ___You always knew it.__  
_No, she couldn't... she never...  
In the sky of Middleton, thousands and thousands of miles distant from the Arctic Circle, an aurora shone her green veils, dancing over the black of the night; an aurora different from all the others, because her light formed four words, extended for hundreds of miles, trembling like embarrassed.

___I Love You Kim_

Shego stood up from the obelisk, which was still trembling under the withstood assault of energy, and turned to see the look on Kim's face.  
The teenage superhero caught the movement and moved her gaze from the dancing lights in the sky to the silent form of Shego.  
"That's not true." Kim said, with the little voice she managed to build up.  
"It is. It had been for a while." Shego bit her black lip. "To say the truth, it's had been a little more than a wh-"  
"That's _not true_!" Kim interrupted the older woman, her fist clenched, her eyes watering. She took a step forward, trembling.  
"Yes, it is. That's... that's not a joke of... of some sort, Kimmie." Shego's voice was quivering. Kim came closer to Shego, her olive eyes dug into the older woman's emerald ones.  
"You tried to kill me."  
Shego shuddered.  
"Princess..."  
"You tried to _fry_ me and you tried to _break ____every bone in my body__._" She raised her voice while the distance between her and Shego shortened quickly.  
"You put me in a giant _mixer_ and you _took my chute ____away_!" Shego raised her hands to protect her face, her mouth agape. Kim was now near enough to touch her.  
"You ___fought__ with me_ for three years! You ___bashed me up_ for three years!" Kim's hands gripped on Shego's shoulders, digging her nails into the green catsuit. Shego eyes were wide in sorrow. Her mouth hung open, but not a sound came out from it. Kim started to shake the older woman with fury.  
"You are a villain, a nasty _thief_!" Kim's eyes narrowed. "And you... you just _made me broke up with my boyfriend!"  
_Shego frowned a little; in her shock, she managed to form a little protest.  
"That, I didn't..."  
Kim shouted, trembling.  
"___Shut! Up!_" She dug her nails deeper into her archenemy's shoulders, shaking her with renewed vigor. "Yes, you ___did_! You nasty, vile, false, beautiful, brave ___thief_!"  
And with that, she kissed her on the mouth. Hard.  
Shego felt like all of her blood turned into plasma, running wildly into her body, igniting, lighting up, warming up. She closed her eyes, still incredulous, and responded to the kiss; it was fierce. Kim's lips weren't being gentle. In fact, she was trembling. When the salty taste of tears mixed with that of their mouths, Kim's lips curled and withdrew from Shego's.  
The teenager had her eyes shut, but tears where still coming out from them; she released the grip from Shegos' shoulder, only to start punching her chest.  
"Wh-why." she said between sobs, "Why you waited all this time?"  
Shego hugged the teenage superhero, still shocked from the kiss, letting her head resting on the shoulder of her catsuit; pressed on her enemy, Kim's arms stopped. Shego opened her mouth, but still nothing came out from it. She closed her lips, then she inhaled and when she tried to speak again, her tongue obeyed.  
"I was afraid. I was afraid you would... you would have rejected me." Her hand raised to caress Kim's hair. Shego couldn't repress a smile. ___Pumpkin_.  
"I had no idea of... of what your reaction could have been. So I repressed my feelings, and I tried to cover them. I told me that i could be happy with someone else. With Junior, for example. Or with Barkin..."  
Kim moved her head to wipe away her tears on Shego's catsuit. Her voiced came muffled.  
"You... never liked Barkin?"  
Shego let out a small laugh. Her trademark smirk returned, for a brief moment.  
"Maybe the attitudinator made me so, but when that buffoon of yours struck me back... speaking of which: I owe him big for that one."  
Kim nodded.  
"Kim, I was stupid. I tried to numb my feelings instead of listening to them... and used other people to..."  
Kim raised her head; she wiped out her remaining tears with the back of her glove, and fixed her gaze on Shego's eyes, putting a finger on her lips. The older woman stopped.  
"I was, too. I thought Ron was... was who I wanted." She frown. "He will get hurt from this. Another thing that is ___your_fault." She pinched the older woman's nose.  
Shego smirked with the corner of her mouth.  
"I'm used to it."  
Kim let go Shego, and lied down on the grass, watching the dancing aurora in the sky. Green on black, obviously...  
"How?" Kim pointed her gloved finger to the aurora.  
Her archenemy lied down near the teenager, smiling proudly.  
"A couple of months ago, Drakken somehow came up with the idea that his rivals were a major force in the failure of his plans."  
Kim chuckled; Shego caressed her cheek, savoring the brief contact. She understood that it was the first time she had done so.  
"Another of his delusions – the real reason is here next to me."  
Kim frowned.  
"Are you so happy for your employer's repeated failures? As long as I know, you worked hard for him. You fought hard for him." She pointed at herself. "You fought _me_."  
Shego nodded.  
"Yes, I did. But this doesn't mean his plans are... "she paused. "Let's put it this way, Pumpkin: Drakken is not evil, is just a little deranged." Kim raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe _more_ than a little, but he is actually harmless. Plus, he allows me ample benefits. And... he was the greatest menace GJ was facing. Which meant seeing you more..." Shego smiled, and Kim returned the smile, a little embarrassed, a little flattered.  
"Ok, I understand. You are obsessed with me."  
Kim smirked. Her eyes were quickly recovering from the recent burst of tears.  
"Maybe. So, long story short, _if_ he could do me a little favor..."  
Kim opened her mouth. She started to emit a sound, then she stopped, frowned, and opened her mouth a little stopped.  
"The villains. You did it."  
The older woman smirked.  
"It was not so difficult, wasn't it?"  
The teenage hero touched Shego's forehead with her finger.  
"Yes, it was. We put surveillance on you and you never came out of Drakken's lair..."  
Shego grinned. An hint of her own predatory glare returned; but it was in amused way, this time.  
"Synthodrones."  
"What?"  
"You saw my synthodrone, you genius. Part of the deal with Drakken... we had to find a way to keep you and GJ occupied while Drakken was building the obelisk. It was real fun."  
Shego took a glance at the device.  
"Speaking of which..."  
She took out from her catsuit a little remote, and pressed a button on it. Almost making no sound, the obelisk shivered, shrank and turned itself into a metal slide, for the amusement of children. Shego put away the remote.  
"Don't worry, now it's harmless."  
"I guess this is a point for Drakken." Kim admitted, then pointed her finger to the villainess. "This doesn't change that you made me wake up in the middle of the night. And you ___deceived_ me."  
Shego's grin broadened.  
"It was pretty easy, actually."  
Kim pinched her nose again.  
"You devilish thief. You're _so_ evil."  
"I know. No intention to change that."  
It was Kim's turn to grin, now.  
"___So_ not! You just spent the last week catching the seven most dangerous criminals on the planet!" She tapped her gloved finger on Shego's forehead, once for every word. "You. Are. A. Hero."  
Shego frowned, but her smirk showed an hint of happiness of being called a hero by _Kim_. She stuck out her tongue, playfully.  
"Never."  
"Just wait for Dr. Director to hear that! Or Hego..."  
Shego stood up on her elbows.  
"You are not telling Hego!"  
Kim raised an eyebrow.  
"Otherwise?"  
Shego assaulted her.  
"I will tickle you to death!"  
"Whoa-ah! Ah! Ah-ha-! St... ah-ha-ah...ah! St-stop it!"  
Shego frowned at her.  
"Are you telling Hego?"  
Kim smirked.  
"Not for now. Ok?"  
Shego returned the smirk.  
"OK."  
Shego embraced the teenage hero and they rested on each other's arms, watching the aurora slowly fading away. It was new and strange, the touch of her smooth gloves – the ones with those sharp claws – on her bare skin, the smell of her sweat, the heat of the villainess body against Kim's.  
"What are you going to do, now?" Asked Shego after a while.  
Kim frowned, caressing Shego's arm.  
"I'm going to tell Ron you love me."  
___Told ya__.  
_Shego felt a shiver.  
"And?" Kim smiled.  
"And that I hate you. I hate you for being a lazy bum that took months to saying me what she really felt."  
"Years, actually." Shego smiled too.  
"_Years_?" Kim punched playfully the green woman's forehead. "You really took your time. And all those times you tried to fry me?"  
"Come on, Pumpkin: I can melt steel and interfere with Earth's magnetic field, but I have total control on my power. I just gave you heavy sunburns, in the end. And you wasn't gentle on me, either." She paused a little. "After all, I'm glad about it. It all started with it – the respect as a fighter. Anyway, if I ever did something nasty to you..." Kim pouted. "Yes, I know, putting you in a giant mixer isn't this great love declaration. Long ago, I was mad at you..." Shego blushed, "because of the way you made – you make – me feel. I'm sorry Pumpkin."  
Kim smiled.  
"And anyway, I always counted on your little sidekick to help you... " She smirked, "or get Drakken out of the way for our little encounters. That boy, and his little rat... they really are something."  
Kim smiled.  
"Even if he his clueless", concluded Shego.  
"And that was the reason you said you love me with an aurora? To allow even Ron to understand it?" She pointed at the fading northern lights.  
"That was ___so_ the discretion, you know." Shego smirked in response. " And so beautiful. Thanks."  
Kim caressed her enemy's eyebrow. The green woman took the finger between her hands and kissed it gently.  
"So. After you told him, are you going to tell your parent that you are her lovely little ___dyke_?" Kim started. "If that is the case, I can help you..."  
The teenage pouted.  
"Yes, I'm going to tell them about you. But I'm not a lesbian. It's just that I love a beautiful, sexy thief who by chance is a woman, that's all." Shego smirked.  
"That sounds a little lesbian to me, Pumpkin."  
Kim grinned, taking Shego's neck int her hand.  
"And this?"  
She kissed her again. Unlike the first one, this kiss was soft, was long, wet and sensual, their lips fighting not for dominance, but for harmony. Shego felt her blood running again. That ___was_ something else.  
When Shego withdrew her lips, Kim was slightly panting.  
"That _was_ straight, I guess?" Shego asked.  
"Like a broomstick."  
Shego chuckled; after an instant, Kim chuckled too, and then burst into the laugh that released three years of hopes, of fears, of thrills. The two women embraced and kept chuckling on the grass, savoring the moment and their own scents mixed with grass smell, until their laughs faded into smiles. Then, Shego took out from her catsuit a little plastic bag.  
"And after you confess to you parents – I mean, ___we_ confess to your parents, I'm not missing your mothers' face for nothing in the world – I have a little something for a certain superhero's summer break."  
She waved the bag. Kim tried to catch it, but Shego kept it out of her reach.  
"You know, after all we have six months of peace ahead."  
Kim stopped.  
"What?"  
"Last part of Drakken's deal. I help him, he takes six months of vacation. _Very_ far from here. Antarctica or something, I guess. And with no other supervillain around..."  
Kim tightened Shego even more.  
"Wow! You really thought this thorough!"  
Shego smiled and caressed Kim's hair.  
"I'm not Dr. D., you know. Doy!"  
She took one of Kim's cheeks into her hand.  
"And this, " she continued," if you are so brave as you seem and tell your parents and Ron right now..." Kim blushed at the thought, "is a two-people ticket for Florence." Kim's eyes widened open, a smile beaming on her face. "There's a little place I want to show you."  
Kim kissed the green woman's forehead, laughing with joy.  
Then, her laugh faded. She withdrew and dug again her gaze into Shego's eyes.  
"And after these six months? You will return to work for Drakken?"  
Shego smiled.  
"Someone has to look after him."  
Kim pouted again, worried.  
"But that means we will be enemies again?"  
Shego laughed and caressed her head.  
"If after being enemies during these three years took us here, I wonder what will happen."  
Kim chuckled. Shego was right.  
"I guess you have a point, but... what if Drakken finally succeeded to take over the world?"  
"It won't happen. I know someone who won't permit it."  
"You?" Kim smiled.  
"Doy! ___You_, Pumpkin!", Shego retorted.

A smirk appeared on her face, and she raised a finger.  
"But if you promise___not to tell Hego_... I could help Dr.D to think before doing, from time to time."  
Kim smiled, then frowned, and passed a hand over her belly.  
"My stomach just remembered me I had nothing for dinner."  
"My, my. Were you so eager to meet me?" Kim stuck her tongue out at her.  
"You minx."  
Shego smiled.  
"I know that too. Well... let's say so: now we go to your house, and we tell to your parents and the buf... and the boy." Kim shivered at the thought. Ron wouldn't have took that well. "And then I'll take you to the best restaurant I know! There's this one in Go City that stays open all night long."  
Kim smiled again. That was better, better enough to lighten the burden of her confession to Ron.  
"Deal." She said.  
Shego smirked, and cupped with her hands the redhead's cheeks, drawing Kim face to hers.  
"I'd call that a truce."  
Kim laughed, closing her eyes and pressing her pink lips against Shego's black ones.  
"Truce!"

* * *

Hope you liked it.  
I'm especially proud of the _incipit _(the opening phrase or paragraph).  
It was hard writing in another language, I checked out the story for typos and such at least five times, but I could have easily missed something.  
Edit: I did miss something, but I tried to fix it.  
Thank you Djurdja.

Anyway, it was fun.  
Maybe before September (Edit: I'm starting to work on it!) I'll come with another Kigo one-shot... stay tuned.

_Arrivederci_!


End file.
